Forced
by jasminrt
Summary: FemIchixAizen. Ichigo tries to run away, but Aizen always finds her. Longer chapters later.  If anyone would like to be my beta, I'd like that cause I tend to skip over spelling errors and stuff on accident.
1. Kyouka Suite

Disclamer: Even though I really, really wish I did, I own nothing. :D

Ichigo sighed as the hot water from the shower cascaded down her back. It has been such a long time since she was able to relax, considering how long she has been running.

While Ichigo stepped out of the shower, she could only think about how the things, no not things, the person that pushed her into the situation she now found herself in…

"…_Aizen! I don't care how much you own, you can never own me. I'm unlike the people you can threaten; I have nothing to live for. You took it all. My parents, my sisters, you have nothing to bargain with anymore…"_

"_Hmmm, I have nothing I can bargain with…I beg to differ, unless you don't remember your friend Rukia." Aizen stated with confidence blazing through his eyes_

_Ichigo's eyes widened at this statement. _

"_You leave her out of this!" screamed Ichigo "Haven't you done enough to the people I care about."_

"_Apparently not . I want you, Ichigo and no matter the price, I shall have you." He pressed his hand against her face and gently whispered in her ear _

"_All of you. You will have 24 hours to think about my offer. If you agree, your precious friend shall remain untouched, if not, well then the Kuchikis are going to need to find another heir."_

Her hand punched the wall of the bathroom in the hotel suite she rented.

"I am so pathetic and weak." sobbed Ichigo "I thought if I ran than everything would be okay. I can only hope that Aizen has left Rukia alone in search of me. I wish I knew what to do."

After waiting a moment to clear her head, Ichigo opened the door of the bathroom to walk to the main room of the suite. As she opened the door, she halted, soft hazel eyes meeting hard, calculating brown ones.

"Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo. How long did you think it would take for me to find you?" asked Aizen with a smirk? "Come, sit down," he said pointing to the bed

Ichigo was struck frozen. Thoughts ran through her head how to get out of the mess she was in

"Running is futile, Ichigo", Aizen stated as if he were reading her thoughts, "Plus it would only make me more angry." As Aizen said this, his eyes blazed with barely controlled rage. "Sit down, Ichigo."

Aizen took a step toward Ichigo, and Ichigo took off running in her towel to the suite door. I hope that she would be able to find someone, anyone to help her fight of the monster that is pursuing her.

She barely grazed the doorknob before she was knocked to the ground, an angry Aizen standing before her. Her hair splayed around her face like a golden halo.

"Ichigo, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson on listening to your master." Aizen said. A gleam of mischief appeared through his eyes.

As if woken from a stupor, Ichigo retaliated.

"Fuck you Aizen! Why are you here? Leave! Why don't you understand that we will never be together?"

"Ummm…" Ichigo froze as Aizen made one of the most primal noises she has ever heard. "You knew what most drew me to you Ichigo? It was your fiery personality. Now, looking at you, spilled out on the floor, makes me want you more. I think I know the right way to punish you." He smirked "I'm glad that you've already gotten a hotel suite," he said as he reached for her towel.


	2. The Truth Behind the Vision

Forced

I'm trying to keep a steady schedule for each one of my fics. If I have enough time to myself, I could update one story a week. If you like this one, you should check out Unattainable (Later IchigoxAnyone, but now its GinxRangiku) or Die Now or Live Forever (IchigoxAizen).

.

.

.

"_Ummm…" Ichigo froze as Aizen made one of the most primal noises she has ever heard. "You knew what most drew me to you Ichigo? It was your fiery personality. Now, looking at you, spilled out on the floor, makes me want you more. I think I know the right way to punish you." He smirked "I'm glad that you've already gotten a hotel suite," he said as he reached for her towel. _

He grabbed her by the towel that was wrapped around her body and hauled her up to her feet, then brutally pushed her into the door behind her.

"Stop Aizen! You bastard. Get off!" Ichigo screamed and attempted to push him off while ignoring the pain in her head.

Aizen grabbed her hands and held them atop of her head, making her stand on the tips of her toes to decrease the strain in her shoulders.

He nuzzled his nose into the crease of her neck and shoulders, smelling her intoxicating, berry scent.

"Ichigo….you smell so nice," Aizen said in a low, seductive voice.

He took both of her hands into one of his, while letting the other one slowly trace down the planes of her body. He dipped his hand into the crevice that her voluptuous, round breast made in order to grab the edge of the towel that covered her body. He smirked as she shuddered.

"Stop it, Aizen. What are you doing?" Ichigo yelled

"You want to know what doing, or do you want to know what I'm going to do to you? Would you like me to tell you?" Aizen said in a whisper. "I plan on throwing you on that bed," he nodded in the direction of the bedroom, "then tasting and feeling every party of you. Then I plan on feeling every hole you have for all the trouble you've put me through", Aizen ended with a smirk. He pulled his head from between her neck and shoulders so he could look into her honey, brown eyes while her face lit up like a candle due to the fire that was his words. Without warning, he kissed her violently, and passionately. Ichigo felt something slide down her throat, and bucked her hips, to push him off of her.

Anger danced behind her eyes

"Fuck you, Aizen!" Ichigo spat

"Hmmmm," Aizen gave a small chuckle, "that's what I plan on doing to you." he stated while ripping off the towel.

(Lemon begins here)

He quickly made his way to the bed and threw Ichigo onto it. As soon as her body hit the bed, she rolled over and tried to run. Aizen grabbed her arm, and threw her back on the bed, this time slapping her once on the face with his open palm, and then on the other side with her face with the back of his hand. As Ichigo flayed there in a daze from the harsh hits, Aizen stood up and glanced down.

Thrown on the bed, Ichigo's bright orange hair surrounded her face like a halo. Her breasts were the perfect size for Aizen's hands. They looked round and soft; Aizen secretly wondered if they'd feel the same way as they look. His travel went all the way down…

"I guess you really are a strawberry", Aizen stated, looking at her barely there orange curls with a smirk.

"Mmmm…Stop, please. I don't want this," Ichigo said with wide eyes that meet his cold ones.

"Ichigo, I thought you had more pride than that. I never presumed you as a beggar. What would your family think of you? Their deaths, caused by the one who swore to protect them? Isn't that right, my little number one guardian?"

Ichigo's eyes widen as she looked in his eyes as he said the only thing that would completely break her. She attempted to contain the water building up behind her eyes, but couldn't keep all the tears back. She broke contact with him, and turned to cover her eyes as a small whimper came from her chest, to slowly build into small sobs.

Aizen stripped slowly, taking of his button up to the sound of Ichigo's soft sobs, showing hard, muscular abs. The pants were next. He slipped off his tan khakis and black boxers that were black with a white _Aizen _at the hem line.

As he continued listening to her sobs, a small smile found his way to his face. He knew the tragic incident that happened to her family, hell, he ordered it. He knew that she thought it was her fault, and he'd keep letting her think that. She knew that he was part of the reason for the death of her family, but she didn't know the full extent. He also knew he'd get her to stay still without having to hit her again by bringing that up. Her sobs were easy to ignore because in a few minutes, he'd have her screaming in pleasure

Both bare as the day they were born, Aizen climbed over top of her trembling form. Aizen would follow up on his threat that he made later. Knowing this was the time to strike, Aizen acted in a way that would give him what he desired most. Ichigo.

"Shhhh. Ichigo.", Aizen said in a soothing, smooth voice. "I'll make you feel good, you'll enjoy this, I promise. Just let me make it better." He kissed her forehead gently.

Ichigo removed her hands from covering her eyes, which were a light pink from the tears that were falling a few seconds earlier, and stared at him.

_I shouldn't. I shouldn't. His face is so close. I can feel the heat coming off of him. It's so comforting. Is it real. I've never seen this side of him before. How can he be so evil, than be so….not. Its like magic, an illusion, or something just__¾_

Warm lips meet hers, breaking her thoughts, lightly at first. She closed her eyes. The kiss continued until it got deeper. His hands slowly rubbed her sides gently, until she got used to the feeling of his hands. Then he slowly moved his hands toward her warm breast, slowly rubbing a pink nipple eliciting a moan from her lips. He pulled away from her soft mouth, and she opened her eyes to meet his. He slowly traveled down to her chest. A wet tongue flicked the sensitive bud before taking it into his mouth.

"Gnnnn. Mmmm", Ichigo moaned slowly, closing her eyes again. His mouth sucked on one nipple while squeezing the soft mounds that fit perfectly into Aizen's large hands. His mouth switched to the other nipple, he took turns between each breast, sucking on it, then blowing cold air on them to make the harden.

"Ichigo", Aizen moaned. "I want you to watch me. Look at what I'm about to do to you."

Ichigo opened her eyes as Aizen left her chest for a lower part of her body.

"Aizen!" she said while pulling up her legs to her chest. "I've never…." she didn't finish, but a large blush spread across her checks.

Aizen stopped the look of satisfaction that threatened to break out across his face, knowing that his berry was untouched by any man, and would only be touched by him.

"Shhhh", he soothed with a soft look. He pulled her legs down, and came right to her core. "Let me show you the depths of pleasure that you've never experienced before."

His warm breath on her exposed clit caused her a slow shudder. Noticing this, Aizen smiled dangerously, but before Ichigo could even shiver from the look of possession he gave her, a long moan came from her throat as he began with a long, torturously slow lick, followed by another slow lick.

"Hmmmm. Aizen?" Ichigo groaned in anticipation

"Hmph.", Aizen chuckled slightly. "Alright, I'll give you what you want".

He dived into her already dripping wet core, tasting her with delight. He pushed his tongue deep into her wet cavern. His thumb found its way to her clit, rubbing it with every thrust of his tongue. The other hand, found its way to her core, and gently pushed into her virgin entrance, making sure to add more pressure to her clit, to take away any discomfort of having something inside her. As he pumped his finger inside her, his mouth reached for her clit, and sucked. He pushed in a second finger, trying to get her accommodate her into having something inside her. He felt her tighten around his fingers, and began to pump harder.

"Uhh! Aizen, I'm….I have to….I…feel."

"Say it, Ichigo. Tell me that you want to cum." Aizen looked up at her face from his place between her legs. Eyes closed in delight, mouth open and panting, and blush on her cheeks. In other words, she looked delectable.

"I….want to cum.", Ichigo moaned as the blush on her face got larger.

"Then cum, Ichigo." Aizen said as he put his finger on her clit and added pressure while his other finger pumped harsher.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed as she came.

As she panted and looked up at the man who just made her cum. He put one of the two fingers that were in her in his mouth, tasting her juices.

"Hmmm. Just like strawberries", he stated while looking in her eyes. "I've already had dessert, but I still want the main event."

Aizen climbed atop of her, and kissed her deeply, making her taste herself on his tongue. He aligned himself with her entrance, and continued kissing her, distracting her with the heavy, passionate kiss. Then, abruptly, he pushed himself inside her, all the way to the hilt. All 8-inches of his hard length.

Both of their groans reverberated in the room. Nothing could have prepared either one of them for the intense feelings, her for the god-awful pain, and him for the pleasure.

Aizen pumped into her again, slower this time, and the pain hit her just like before. Tears built up behind her eyes, as the pain hit her again as he pushed in. She felt something warm trickle down her legs.

_I thought people enjoyed doing this. Wasn't there suppose to be pleasure in sex?_

As soon as she thought that, Aizen changed his angle and rubbed against her walls in the most amazing of places.

"Ugh.". A moan slipped from behind her lips. He brushed that spot again with a long stroke, and another moan came from her lips.

This was all the encouragement Aizen needed to speed up. Pushing himself as deep as he could go, over in over again, basking in her wet, tight heat. Her moans of pleasure encouraged him to move faster. His strokes, long and even, made her cry out.

_Damn. She's so tight and warm. The way she grips me. Ummm. I've never had anything as good as her, and I'm her first, and only….I've waiting for a long time for this. So much better than I've imagine…._

"Oh! Oh! Ai..zen…Mmmm." Ichigo panted

"Call me Souske, Ichigo." said Aizen. "…damn….so tight. ", Aizen muttered between thrust. "Ichigo. I want you to scream my name when you cum. I want you to know who is making you feel this way, whose cock is ramming into your tight, little pussy."

Her pants got quicker, and Aizen could feel her respond to his dirty words. He didn't even think it was possible, but she tightened up around his cock, the sign of her complete finish.

"Souske!" Ichigo screamed as bright lights flashed behind her eyelids. A few pumps later, Aizen came, filling her with warmth.

He pulled out of her, creating a moan of discomfort for the orange teen. The feeling of her first orgasm began to overtake her. Ichigo could feel herself falling asleep, as she looked up at Aizen who had grabbed the towel that was still damp from her shower.

"Go to sleep, Ichigo. I'll be here when you wake up.", Aizen said with the grin of the cat that ate the canary.

"Damn it all. Is that all you have to show me", Ichigo yelled at her hand-held mirror, the one that had shown her what would happen to her if she ran to the Suigestu Hotel, and rented a room for the night.

Ichigo put up her mirror, and continued walking in the rain toward the only place she knew would be safe. She didn't want to get them involved, but she knew that was the only other place to go.

"I know he owns everything in Karakura, but the people, and he's working on that. He won't own me, he doesn't have enough power for that….hopefully. But judging by the pill he stuck down my throat in the vision, he might. It must not be strong enough to fully control me, but enough to make me…pliant. He can't find me, or…No! He won't find me…not until I can control my gift, then, I will take him down."

Ichigo continued walking, getting soaked in the process. She knew the place she was standing in front off was the only place that both supported the anti-kyouka drug, and could help her gain control of her gift…and if she was lucky, the other side of herself, so she could stop suppressing it with pills, and finally overcome th¾

"Why, hello Ichigo." said a smooth voice, interrupting her out of her thoughts, "Welcome to the Urahara Shop.", the mysterious shop keeper said with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tell me how you like the twist in the end, or if you have ideas, corrections, or if you just like the story so far Tell me in a review. I'll try to update more. Love to all of my readers.


	3. I Need Your Help

"Urahara, I need your help. Please," Ichigo said with a rushed tone. "Aizen is this close to finding me and I still can't control my inner being and, and-

"Calm down, Ichigo. Get out of the rain. ", Urahara gestured for her to come inside. He led her into the kitchen where there was a tan girl with deep purple hair and a smile like a cat that got the canary. Sitting across from her was a man with bright yellow hair, a tongue ring that he was currently sticking out at the purpled-haired woman.

"Ichigo, this is Yoruichi and this is Shinji. Shinji came to ask for your hand in marriage", snickered Urahara

"Shuddup, Urahara. I came here to help you unlock and control your inner power. The one that the world only glimpsed on the night your family was killed.

"How do you know of that, " Ichigo yelled. "I don't even know you!"

"Ichigo, calm down," the purple haired Yoruichi who up to this point was silent said quietly. "We both knew your parents and we are all allied against the Hyogoku movement. There can be no secrets between us if we are to succeed, therefore, we have already been informed of everything that applies to you and Aizen.

Ichigo sighed as she took in her words. The thoughts of the day she saw her mother killed and then the day she killed her father and two little sisters.

.

.

.

.

It was 10 years ago, when Ichigo was 8. The dream of her mother's demise was replaying over and over like a record that kept skipping. Both her and her mother were walking home on a barren street after Ichigo's dance recital. It had begun at 8pm and ended at 10pm. Isshin couldn't make it because the twins had caught a fever and someone had to stay home with them.

"Mommy, did you like it? Did I do well? ," a 8 year-old Ichigo asked nervously

"Of course you did honey, you are the brightest star in the world, how could I not have seen you shine and sparkle," Masaki said with a smile

"Oh, your just saying that because you have to," young Ichigo said with a giggle. "I wish dad could've came, though."

"Ichigo, your amazing and your dad will be at your Karate Tournament, it's only chance that your sisters got sick."

They continued their conversation as they continued to walk in the dark.

"Mmhhm, but-

Ichigo never got to finish as a large van, drove down the road towards them. Masaki saw them coming towards them and recognized that the insignia on the side of the car was the one of the Hueco Mundo Co.

"Come on, Ichigo! Run!," Masaki grabbed Ichigo's hand to a dark alleyway. In the background she could here the tires squeal to a stop and doors opening and shutting. The sound of footsteps followed.

"Mom, why are those men chasing after us? Why-

"Be quiet, Ichigo," whispered Masaki. "Keep running!"

After turn and turn through the alleyways, the footsteps never receeded, they only seemed to get louder. They ran until they say a fire escape ladder coming down the side of the building.

"Ichigo, I'm going to lift you up, and I want you to climb it all the way to the roof and hide. Can you do that for me, please", she begged

"Yes, mommy, but why?", young Ichigo said with tears in her eyes.

"There's no time for explanations, just know that I love you and tell your father and sisters that I love them too." She kissed Ichigo's head and lifted her to the rungs and watched her climb up, before running toward the sounds of the footsteps.

She ran into a group of men all wearing white uniforms.

The men yelled 'Grab her. 'Wheres the girl, bitch' 'She disapeared'.

Two men walked through the crowd of men to the bronze-orange haired woman being held up front. One had black braids going down his back with a dark pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. On his wrist was an orange bracelet and tucked into his waist was a gun. The other had silver hair, with the smile of the grinch after he stole Christmas. He also had a gun holstered in the waistband of his white uniform.

"My, my. Who do we have here? Well if it isn't Masaki Kurosaki. What a pleasant surprise," the silver haired fox said.

Masaki glared at the man speaking. "What do you want, Ichimaru. Leave me alone!"

"You already know what we want, " Ichimaru said with a slight opening of his eyes

Masaki immidiately looked down in fear of looking into his eyes, and having his inner being work havoc into her mind.

"Hmmm," Ichimaru said with a chuckle. "All ya need to do is tell us, where tha girl went. Tell me and I'll letcha go. I promise it'll be our little secret, ne?

"You must be a fool to believe I'd tell you anything," Masaki said with a hardened voice

"Well then," Ichimaru began, reaching into his waistband, "I guess I'll just have to-

"Wait, Gin," interrupted te dark skinned man. "She has to be close. Did you notice that the woman ran towards us. Probably trying to give her daughter a chance to escape.

Division 1, go look threw the alleyways. Division 2, look threw the streets and see if she's running down it. " The crew of men left, now leaving the three of them alone.

"My, my Tousen. Aren't ya just a lil' detective," Gin said, his smile getting wider. He leaned down to Masaki's ear. Losing all traces of his accent, he whispered "It's only a matter of time until we find her, but since you don't know where she went, you are useless." He grabbed her chin roughly and held her face so that they were eye to eye. He slowly opened his blood red eyes and captured her eyes in a deathly stare.

Ichigo reached the roof in time to hear her mother give a loud, blood-courdling scream. After what seemed like an eternity of her cries, an even louder bang sounded and silence followed.

.

.

The dream always ended there, but would replay right after the gunshot.

It was while dreaming this dream, 6 years later, a 14 year old Ichigo's inner being slowly awoke, and took control.

Her inner power surged through her body creating a large amount of pressure that could be sensed for miles.

"Che, about time I get in control. I can finally get out of the constant rain. Get some sleep, queen. I have a feeling that someone is coming."

Inner-Ichigo walked out of her room and into her living room, where her father was already waiting.

"When are they coming", inner Ichigo said to Isshin

The look of surprise that crossed Isshin's face passed quickly.

"They'll be here in about 5 minutes. I just want you to be careful, especially since your in Ichigo's body. ", Isshin stated

"Che, whatever. I'll be fine and so will Ichigo." At that moment, a loud bang went through the house and the door broke in. A group similar to the one that attacked Masaki came through the door wielding weapons.

Isshin and Inner-Ichigo looked at each other and then went on the offensive.

...

Young Ichigo woke up surrounded by bodies and the most noticeable bodies was the ones of her father and two younger sisters.

"Oh God," young Ichigo cried. "What have I done?" Ichigo didn't remember anything after laying down to go to sleep. She walked over to her father and laid over him.

"Please. Please, wake up Dad. I need you. I'm so alone. I'm so alone. I'm... by myself. I didn't mean to lose control, Dad", Ichigo sobbed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Present Time

"Fine, I'll take up your offer on your stupid training, but just know, if this doesn't work, I will figure this out on my own," Ichigo said less energetic than earlier after her flashback of the loss of both her mother then the rest of her family.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok. It took me forever to just sit down and write this, but I promise to not abandon my stories. Write a review and tell me what you think and how I could fix the story or make it better. I've also written the next chapter for 'Die Now or Live Forever' and 'Unattainable' so go check that out.


	4. Notification

Notification

Dear Readers,

Someone pointed out to me that I'm in dire need of a beta. I don't really get a chance to write. When I write papers for my classes, I also sit down and write my fanfics. So my mind is mostly occupied when I write my fics. I've decided to change that now that summer is coming and now I'll have more time for my fics.

I'm in need of a beta, and if someone would like to do that, I'd really appreciate it. I don't want to insult any more people with my bad grammar anymore. .

I'd go back and fix it, but that is a lot of exertion, considering my work load. So please ignore all my faults, and I ,and hopefully my beta, will make sure that the mistakes are nominal. I'll be on hiatus until I can find one, because my readers deserve the best.

Yours Truly,

Jasminrt.


End file.
